Frozen Hedgehogs
by Sora the Ultrahog
Summary: (Collab story with Kyla from the Insanity group.) Sora and Kyla has been transported to a new world and must work together to get back. (Bad with summaries, please read!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I have another story, but I'm not alone.**

**Kyla: Hi!**

**Yep, I'm doing a collab story with Kyla of the Insanity group. Basically, we are doing a crossover of our OCs and Rise of the Guardians. However, Rise of the Guardians characters don't show up in this chapter. So, with that said, let's go freeze our asses off!**

**Frozen Hedgehogs**

**Chapter 1 : First Meeting**

**Intro 1**

Our story starts in Mobius, where in a forest Sora lies, playing with his dimensional watch when suddenly, it gone haywire somehow and a light envelops him and the light disappears, along with him.

**Intro 2**

In a small town called Tinseltown, Kyla the Hedgehog was training with her Opal sword. She strikes the dummy and it falls to the ground. Before she could make a finishing move, a bright light blinds her and she vanishes into thin air.

**Now, the story begins**

In a bright light, Sora appears and sees that he has arrived on a snowy mountain. He then starts to look around at his surroundings, to see to his right, another hedgehog, laying down on the ground out cold.

"I have a feeling about this not being a coincidence. But of course, I ain't leaving her in the cold." Sora thought in his head.

He then walks over, picks her up and walks to find shelter.

Kyla feels herself being carried to a different location and the air was cold. Cold... cold... cold... warm... Warm? Her eyes snapped open.

"Where's that warmth coming from? I hate warmth! I hate it!" She thought in her head.

Her eyes looked around in a crazy manner and spots a hedgehog carrying her. She narrows her eyes and goes for a knee in the stomach. However, he knew she would try a knee so, he tossed her up and she landed on her feet. The two looked at each other, ready to make a move if the other did anything funny. A sword then appears out of nowhere in Kyla's hands and her eyes turned fully white, her sea green fur turned black and blood seemed to drip from her mouth a little. She then disappears into thin air and reappeared behind Sora. However, Sora instantly jumped over her and vanished, reappearing a few feet away from her and unwrapped the metal chain that was wrapped on his right wrist under his sleeve.

Kyla growls "Who are you!? Where have you taken me!? Are you one of Omigi's Shadow Demons!? If you are..." The whites on her eyes turn black, tiny red dots appear as if they were pigments of irises and blood dripped from her eyes like tears. But, a sadistic smile was on her face and her teeth were sharper. "...I'LL KiLL You uNTIL THeRe iS No LiFe."

Sora then answered. "My name is Sora. I was gonna take you somewhere out of the cold. I'm not one of those shadow demons and and I don't work with whoever Omigi is."

Kyla calms down a little, her fur turns back to sea green and her eyes went back to mysterious blue. "Sora? Not a shadow demon name... how about Eggman? Do you work for him!? I'm not being his test subject no more!" her eyes then turned white.

Sora smirked and gave a chuckle. "Me and Eggman? When hell freezes over. And I feel sorry that you were one of his test subjects." He said as he wrapped the chain back on his wrist.

Her eyes turn back again. "Oh... so your not working for Omigi or Eggman?"

"No. Btw, I didn't get your name."

She crosses her arms. "Kyla."

"Nice to meet you, Kyla. You already know mine. I'm also guessing that you don't know where we are as well."

Kyla looks around the snow tundra for a minute. "No." She then scratches her chin. "But, I know we're in a disney movie."

"Yeah, I figured." Sora then walks over to her. "You look cold." He said in concern.

Kyla looked down at her clothes. A white t-shirt and bell bottom jeans were not really snow material. "Um... not mu-ah... AH CHOO!"

Sora then took off his backpack and put it on the ground. "Here." He then took off his jacket. "You need it more than I do."

Kyla blushed. "N-no... It's yours."

"Hey, I insist. The cold never bothers me." Sora said in a kind tone.

Kyla fumes. "...fine."

Sora then hands her the jacket and picked up his backpack, unzipped it, pulled out a dark blue scarf, zipped it back up and puts it back on. He then wrapped the scarf around his neck. "Besides, I have this. Anyways, let's get moving and find a place for shelter."

Kyla brushes her bangs back. "OK..."

While walking through the woods, Sora then started to whistle a tune that was in his head. **(The tune is the theme song of No More Heroes.)**

Kyla growls and murmurs most of the time.

"If the whistling is bothering you, I can stop." Sora said.

Kyla blushes. "No, no, just thinking."

"About what?" Sora asked.

"What my friends are doing." Kyla answered.

"Ah, I don't think about that. I just focus on what's in front of me. Like, the snow. It's beautiful.

Kyla looks up and smiles, "Yeah... beautiful..." then she frowns again.

"Why frown? There's nothing to frown about." Sora asked.

"But... my friends... they're going to freak out. Mostly Taylor and Silver." Kyla said.

"Well, sure your friends worry but... wait, you know Silver?"

Kyla blinks, "Yeah, he's my best friend."

"Huh, I know him. I faced him in a match once, he's good. Anyways, what powers do you have?"

Kyla's eyes turned fully blue and Sora starts to float, "Same as Silver, psychokinesis. Plus, I can turn kinetic energy into blasters and swords. And, I can summon the legendary Gem Guardian Opal Sword. I also have forms."

"Hey, cool. I have many powers as well as forms." Sora slightly bragged.

"Oh really? What powers and forms do you have?" Kyla asked.

"Well, I don't wanna bore you so, I'll tell you some of them. I have semi-super, super, hyper, and pure forms as well as semi-dark, dark, and demon, with Ultima and Demonic Rage, which I nicknamed Berserker. I can use all the elements but, the one I use the most is Lightning. I have multiple sources of powers but, I mostly use my conduit powers, which I have so far Electrokinesis, Napalm, Smoke, Ice, Neon, and Video." Sora explained.

Kyla's eyes widen, "What. The. HELL! You have WAY more forms than I do! I only have five!"

"You could say that I am a little OP but, trust me, that's like a third of what I have in store. Anyways, what you said about someone named Omigi and those shadow demons, who are they?" Sora questioned.

Kyla frowns, "Omigi is a Shadow Demon general who HATES me. She always tries to kill me and take my 'souls' away. But, let's just say Silver and Taylor are protective of me..." She then sighs in sadness, "..."

"What an ass. However, it's great to have friends who care about you like that." He then looks at Kyla, "Hey, nothing comes out of being sad. Come on, let me see a smile."

Kyla then tries to smile, but frowned once again, "... My friends do everything... I'm... I'm such a weakling..."

Sora clenched his fists, he hated that word, weakling. "You should never say that you are a... weakling. You aren't, not in my eyes. Heck, I barely know you and I know that you are strong. I know that your friends don't think that."

Kyla glared at him, "Oh really? How do you know that? What if they do think that?"

"I know because I can sense energies and yours is very strong, like untapped potential. As for your friends, I'm taking a guess."

Kyla rolled her eyes. Then, she felt her heart beat harder. She then fell to her knees and her breathes became labored.

"Kyla, what's wrong!?" Sora said as he went to help her.

Kyla then tries to speak, but instead, she vomits blood on the snowy ground.

"Damn!" He then helps her up, "Hang in there."

Kyla gasps for air as she vomits yet again. Blood splatters all over the snow, making it from white to red in an instant.

"Stay calm." He then starts to heal her, using his aura.

Kyla starts to calm down, and the vomiting subsided. She chuckled, "I thought it was fixed... I guess not..."

Sora then fully heals her and asked, "What was?"

Kyla looked at him slyly, "Ever heard of a heartless creature?"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Like the heartless or something else?"

"No... like actually heartless. No heart at all... The side effects are vomiting blood and nausea."

Sora then lowered his eyebrow, "Saying that, you must be one yourself."

Kyla nodded, "Yep... I only vomit when I'm stressed out. How I lost my heart? I..."

**Flashback**

Kyla opens her eyes as the sun's rays shine through her window. A headache just formed. She gets up and wobbles to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. Her sandy muzzle has gone pale. Sweat was dribbling down her face, her breathes were laboring. Then, she vomited on the ground. Blood splattered on the tile and her eyes widen. She fell to her knees and vomited again. A knock is then heard on the door.

"Yo Kyla, you o-" the doors opens and Taylor pops up. She sees the blood and her eyes widen in panic. "Kyla!?" Kyla clutches her chest in pain. "We need to get you to the hospital!"

**Flashback ends**

"So, by that, you got to the hospital and when they checked up on you, you found out that you have no heart?" Sora theorized.

Kyla nodded, "Yep. When Silver came, he was so worried about me. When he took me home, he acted like I just had a cold of some sort..." Kyla then looked down to her hands, "I can't fight much... I can't play much... I can't do anything much."

"Is there a way to stop the vomiting or something?" Sora asked.

Kyla shook her head, "No..."

"How about when you get a new heart, won't that stop it?" Sora guessed.

Kyla shook her head, "I sorta have a new heart, but I still have the problem."

Sora then looked up at the sky, "It's getting dark. We should find shelter."

Kyla nods slightly, but she still frowns.

The two then started walking as Sora said in a kind tone, "I don't like girls frowning. Come on, crack a smile. Don't make me do something funny."

Kyla frowned even harder.

"You know if you keep frowning, your face will get stuck like that?" Sora joked.

Kyla rolled her eyes, "No one can make me smile."

"How about your friends? Do they make you smile?" Sora asked, concerned.

"Silver does." She says dully.

"Really? What does he do?" Sora asked.

"Well... I actually don't know. He just makes me smile." Kyla answered.

"Well, just think about him and smile." Sora said.

Kyla sat there, thinking about him. Instead of smiling, her nose started bleeding and was blushing madly.

"Whoa, I didn't think it would have that effect. Unless... you have a crush on Silver?" Sora teased.

"Kyla blushed harder and she covers her nose. "Maybe." She muffles.

"Hey, I'm not judging." Sora said.

When the sun has almost set over the horizon, the two finally found an abandoned cabin and entered. It had two beds, a fireplace, and a rug in front of the fireplace, as well as a bag of firewood beside the fireplace.

"Well, isn't this convenient?" Sora commented, letting Kyla enter first.

Kyla just plopped herself on one of the beds and pulled the covers over her.

"Not much for conversation." He sarcastically said to himself, closing the door behind him. He then takes out some firewood and puts it in the fireplace, lighting it ablaze with a fire spell.

"There we are." He then sat down on the rug and watched the fire as it burns brightly through the night.

**DONE! First chapter is done!**

**Kyla: This turned out great.**

**Me: Indeed. So, until then, we will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! Here's chapter two in the collab story of Sora and Kyla. Not much to say expect, let's get started!**

**Chapter 2 : Meeting New Friends**

The sun rose over the horizon as morning came, the sunlight shining through and hitting the sleeping Sora, who was sitting in front of the fireplace. He winces a little and slowly opens his eyes. The first thing he spots is the sea green hedgehog, breathing softly and slowly. Sora felt a smile come across his face and stretched a bit. Kyla squirms a little and shifts towards the wall. Sora couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Sora then got up to his feet, "So peaceful.." He said to himself.

Kyla squirms and turns back, facing him. She opens up her blue eyes and squints to the light. She mumbles "Morin..."

"Morning." Sora said back.

Kyla sits up and scratches her head, "Where are we going now..." she grumbled.

"Haven't decided yet." Sora answered.

A small pumpkin hits Kyla in the head, "Ow!" she looks over to Sora and glares at him, "What did you do that for?!"

"I didn't do anything!" Sora said. He then looks at the pumpkin, "Where did that pumpkin come from?"

Kyla gets off the bed and picks up the squash. "I don't know. But it has a jack-o-lantern look." she said.

"That's weird." Sora said.

Kyla sighs and throws it out the window.

"That was random." Sora said.

"What? It might be a spy."

"Odd spy." Sora said.

Kyla shrugs, "Can't be too careful."

"True." Sora said.

Kyla turns on her heel and looks outside in the snowy tundra. The pumpkin was smashed into a tree.

"Still, where did it come from?" Sora questioned.

Kyla scratched her head. "I don't k-"

"Ello." Kyla jumps from the window and crashes into Sora.

Sora catches Kyla as she crashes into him, "You all right?"

Kyla looks back to the window and her eyes widen. "AAAAAAHHH!" she quickly hides behind Sora, "A MOTH! A BIGASS MOTH!" Sora looks at the window and only sees a girl wearing a skull mask.

"That ain't a moth, it's just a girl wearing a skull mask." Sora corrected. "Excuse me, who are you?" He asked the girl.

"Wot? How can you see me? Don't you have any fears of a monster of some sort?" Sora shook his head, "Well bloody hell."

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO IT!?" Kyla screamed.

"Kyla, chill. I'm talking to her because I'm asking who she is." He then looks back at the girl, "You gave my friend quite a scare, not bad. Name's Sora."

"HER!?"

"The names Eve, Hallow's Eve. Or Halloween if you want, but I'm used to Hallow."

" Nice to meet ya, Eve. Uh, mind telling me why Kyla thinks you're a big moth?" Sora asked.

"It's Hallow. She thinks I'm a big moth because I'm wearing the fear mask." She answered.

"Ah, I see. Would you mind taking it off, Hallow?" Sora politely asked her.

Hallow sighs an annoyed sigh, "Fine." she takes off the mask and shows her red eyes. Her long black hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail and she wore a black suit that oddly looked like Jack Skellington's from the Nightmare Before Christmas.

"You look nice." Sora said.

She hops off the window sill and crosses her arms, "What the bloody hell are you guys?"

"We're hedgehogs from a different dimension." Sora answered.

Hallow looks at them confused, "O...K?" she looks over to Kyla, "What's your name blot?" Kyla furrows her eyebrows, "Kyla."

Sora was standing there, thinking.

Hallow pokes his forehead, "What you thinking, poppet?"

"I'm thinking you must be from Halloween Town, right?" Sora asked.

Hallow stood there with a blank expression, "Uh, I'm from Transylvania, Romania."

Sora snaps his fingers, "Damn. I thought you were from there because your suit looks like Jack's."

Hallow glares at him, "That so-called king of Halloween? BLOODY HELL NO!"

Sora stood there, unaffected. "Sorry, sheesh. BTW, if you ask me, you scare others better than him."

"I bloody hope so."

"Why do you hate him?" Kyla asked.

"Because he's a phony. A fake. Kids believe in him. But me? NOPE! They think that Halloween doesn't have a guardian! They think it's just a day to get freaking candy!" She starts raving on, "Why do people believe in the bloody blot Easter Bunny? Or Santa Clause? WHY DO THEY NOT BELIEVE IN ME!?"

Sora stayed silent, unable to answer her question.

Hallow stops and apologizes, "Sorry. It's two months near Halloween. Kinda stressed out."

"How can you be stressed out when it's two months away?" Kyla asks.

"Um... Big plans. It's a secret mostly."

"It's fine, I see your point. Must be very big to be stressed out this early." Sora said.

Hallow nods nervously, "Yeah." Kyla starts to feel fishy about her, but ignores it.

"So, are there any other places nearby that we can go to, Hallow?" Sora asked.

She nods, "Yes. The North Pole."

Kyla scoffs, "Yeah. The North Pole. If yetis paint soldiers."

"It's better than nothing, Kyla." Sora said.

Kyla rolled her eyes. "C'mon, poppet, we have to go soon. A storm is coming."

"All right, let's get going." Sora said, heading for the door.

The three start trudging through the snow for about an hour or so. Kyla's legs starts numbing up and she starts have a coughing fit.

"Kyla, want me to carry you?" Sora asked.

"N-no!" Kyla stumbles, but regains her balance.

"You sure? I won't mind." Sora said.

"N-no!" Kyla falls face first into the snow. "Screw my life." she muffles.

"Here." He then helps her up.

Kyla shrugs him off, "I can get up myself." she said with a glare.

"OK, sheesh. Just trying to help." Sora said.

Kyla crosses her arms and continues walking.

Hallow sighs, "Are you two a married couple? Cuz you fight like one."

Kyla glares at her, "NO!"

"No. I hope that was a joke." Sora said.

Hallow rolls her eyes, "Whatever. We're here." She points over to a castle like building on a snowy cliff.

"Never expected a castle to be at the The North Pole."

"Well, North needs a bigger working space."

"I see. Shall we knock on the front door?" Sora said as he started to walk to the castle.

"Nope." Hallow grabs Kyla by the back of her shirt and Sora's leg. She then jumped in the air and started flying to a open window.

"Woo!" Sora said as they headed for the open window.

Hallow goes through and lands swiftly on the tiled ground. She puts down the two and Kyla freezes to the ground, shaking.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one here that flies." He then looks at Kyla, "Kyla, you all right?"

"Never. Again." she says in a deep tone to Hallow. "Why?" she asks. "I HATE flying! I HATE heights!" Kyla snapped.

"OK..." Sora said.

Hallow sighs and opens a door. Light pours in and sounds fill their ears, "C'mon, we've got to find North."

"All right." Sora said as he walked to the door she opened.

The trio walk down a huge hallway and at the end of the hallway was a giant door. Hallow slams it open and yells, "Ello guvnor!" the sound of someone falling makes the room shake.

"Wow." Sora simply said.

On the ground, a big man was lying. He got up to his feet and yelled in a German accent, "Hallow! You know you're not allowed here!"

Sora raised an eyebrow to that.

Hallow rolls her eyes, "Yeah yeah, listen, I have found something in the snow, you bloody wanker."

Sora lowers his eyebrow and observes.

The man sits back in his giant chair, "I don't care. It might be one of your monsters or tricks."

Sora crosses his arms and taps his foot a bit.

Kyla sighs, "I thought Taylor was bad enough with the stupid tricks."

"Must be fun living with her then." Sora said.

"Well, when I had a heart."

Sora stayed silent, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Lookie here, North, these... things... are not monsters. Nor tricks." North crosses his arms, "Like I can believe that."

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Sora sarcastically said.

North looked behind Hallow. "... What are these?" Hallow shrugged, "I dunno. But they have names. The grumpy one is Kyla and the brown one is Sora."

"Hey!" Kyla snapped.

"I find that funny because I told you what we are earlier." Sora reminded.

"I know your hedgehogs from another dimension, I mean wot ARE YOU."

"What am I? Just a dimension jumping hedgehog with powers." Sora said plainly.

Kyla sighs and face palms, "We're creatures called Mobians. We're animals that walk, talk and act like humans. But, some of us have abilities."

"Pretty much, yeah." Sora agreed.

North raises a brow to that.

"Hard to believe, right?" Sora asked North.

"Yes. But I think you two are just monsters that Hallow is controlling right now." All three fall to the ground, anime style.

Sora gets up to his feet, "You're thick, dude. Why don't we just prove that we aren't something Hallow is controlling?" Sora questioned.

"I'll need proof. I you get hurt, you'll disappear." Kyla then suddenly punches Sora in the gut.

Sora barely flinched, "Not bad." He said as he dusted his stomach off.

North furrowed his brows, "Typical. Monsters can't hurt monsters."

"Dammit!" Kyla yelled, "You know, you're too over powered." Kyla snapped at Sora.

"Ain't my fault. Your punch only made me flinch a bit, I still felt the blow and it hurts."

"Yeah, right!" Kyla tackles Sora to the ground.

"Oof!" Sora said as he hits the ground.

"Opal sword! Scorpio!" a sword appears in Kyla's hand. It had a rainbow colored blade and a symbol of a zodiac was on it's handle, "Let's see it you can bleed!" Kyla snaps as she points the blade at Sora's arm.

Sora then vanished and reappeared a few feet away, taking out the Decisive Pumpkin Keyblade. "You're gonna have to try."

Kyla smirks evilly, "Alright~" She jumps into the air and slams Sora through a window. They both fall to the snowy ground and Kyla's eyes start glowing blue. She stops a few inches from the ground and charges.

The keyblade then glows a golden aura, "Sonic Blade!" He then zoomed at Kyla with supersonic speed, catching her off guard and has her block the attack. Sora then continued the attack by teleporting after each successful sonic blade.

Kyla tries to dodge them all, but one blow makes her crash into the wall. She winces in pain, but her eyes flash with anger.

"So you like to play tough, huh? I'll play tough. Peridot! Leo!" Her sword's blade turns from rainbows to green and the symbol is now the Leo. She then disappears and reappears behind Sora and strikes him in the head which sends him flying into the wall.

Sora quickly recovers and lands his feet on the wall, jumping off it like a slingshot and swings, striking Kyla in the stomach and sends her flying into a tree.

Back with Hallow and North, they were both looking through the shattered window with wide eyes. "Now do you believe me! Why would I waste my monsters if they were fighting!" North glares at her, "Fine! I believe you! Stop them!"

"Good! See how easy it is to simply believe, man!?" Sora shouted at North.

Kyla jumps off the tree and slashes Sora's arm. Blood flies into the air. "OK. I'll stop it." A bunch of shadows then swirled around her hand and they turn into a giant scythe. The blade shinned silver and the handle was wisping wisps of shadows. She jumps down and slashes the hedgehogs' abdomens, making them fall to the ground and unable to move.

"What!? What did you do?!" Kyla demanded. "I just paralyzed you two." Hallow said plainly.

Sora tries to move, only to slightly move his body. "I'm been paralyzed before during a fight, didn't stop me."

"Oh shut your piehole, rat!" Kyla snapped.

Sora gave a chuckle as he continues his slight movement, "Wasn't even talking to you."

Kyla's eyes turn white and her fur grows darker. "Why I'm gonna kill your-"

Hallow then grabs Kyla and Sora's feet and took them back to North, setting them down on a couch.

"So easily pissed off, and I'm not even trying to annoy you. How does that work?" Sora asked.

"Easy, one word: HEART. LESS. I don't' care about anything, and I get angry easily. You'll never see me cry or act happy!"

"Two things. One, that was two words you said and two, you're saying in a way that no matter what I do, you'll just get pissed off. You may have no heart, but that doesn't mean you can't chill out."

"IT'S NOT THAT FUCKIN EASY!"

"I know. You're just giving me that impression the way you said it just then."

"Oh how much I want to kill you right now!"

"Just because I said something simple as even paralyzing me won't stop me in a fight. That's how this conversation started and you're just overreacting for no reason. You want to kill me because I won't shut my mouth when I'm not even trying to make you mad."

"I have my reasons! First of all, the only ones that get me pissed is Sonic, Blaze, Eggman and now, YOU! You all have reasons."

"What's my reason?"

Kyla turned her head away from him, "You need to figure that out yourself. That's what everyone else had to do."

"Fair enough. Mind giving me a hint at least?" Sora asked.

"Nope." Kyla said dully.

"All right." Sora simply said. "BTW, nice shot."

Kyla looks back at him, "What do you mean?"

Sora smirked, "You managed to slash my arm and I can still feel your punch."

"Humph. Well... The slash was pay back for hitting me into a wall. And I guess that tree."

"Fair enough." Then the two were silent.

"OK, are you done chatting?" Hallow asked, "By the looks of it, I need to take you guys to Transylvania."

"Really? Why's that?" Sora questioned.

Hallow glaces over to North, "He doesn't want you two around here."

"Ah." Kyla said, "That makes sense."

"Yeah, it does." Sora agreed.

Hallow takes a pumpkin from her pocket and throws it at the wall. A vortex appears, "Hop in." she jumps in and disappears.

Sora then got up, "Guess the little spell wore off."

Kyla hops to her feet and follows after Hallow, "Let's go."

Sora then follows after Kyla into the vortex. After a minute or two of trippy colors, they find themselves near a temple of some sort. The sun was bright and the grass was green, this was something Kyla and Sora were not expecting.

"Nice view." Sora commented.

Hallow stood there, dumbfounded. "Wha... ho... ca?"

"Something wrong, Hallow?" Sora asked her.

"Bloody hell, this isn't Transylvania! I'm in Bunny's home!"

"Indeed you are." A voice from behind them said.

Hallow freezes and turns, "E-ello Bunny, how's it going mate?"

Bunny crosses his arms, "Fine. Don't know why you and your little friends showed up here, but I would like to know." He said in an Australian accent.

"I was trying to get to Transylvania. I don't know why the pumpkin took us here." Hallow explained.

"I see. Tell me, who are your two friends here?" Bunny questioned.

"I'm Sora, and this is Kyla." Sora introduced.

Kyla stared at Bunny with wide eyes, "I feel... so short."

"Uh, OK." Bunny said, a little confused.

Hallow looks at her weirdly, "Why's that?" Kyla points to Bunny, "He looks like the biggest Mobian on Mobius to me. But, he's not a Mobian."

"Judging by that word, I'm guessing you two are not from around here." Bunny guessed.

Kyla nods. Then suddenly, she covers her mouth and runs away.

"Where you going, Kyla?" Sora called out to her while going after her.

"What was that all about?" Bunny questioned.

Hallow shrugs in confusion.

Kyla runs to a bush and vomits, the red liquid flows down from under the bush into the green grass.

"Kyla!" Sora said, catching up to her.

Kyla falls to her knees, blood staining her jeans. "I'm... fine." she said.

"Yeah, blood coming out of your mouth is fine." Sora sarcastically said as he crouched down next to her.

"I'm... used to it. But I did have... special pills..."

"Pills? Do you have them on you?" Sora asked.

Kyla digs in her pockets for a few minutes. Then a horrified look takes form, "They're... at home."

Sora then took off his backpack, "Give me a sec." He then starts to reach inside it.

Kyla covers her mouth again and some blood streams from her mouth and hands. Her once white gloves now red.

Sora then pulled out a small container of pills, "Are these it?"

Kyla takes it and pops open the cap. Inside were small pills that looked like blood capsules. She took out two and dried swallow them. She sticks her tough out in disgust. "Still gross tasting as always."

"It still helps." Sora said as he zips his backpack back up and puts it on his back.

Kyla sighs and lies down. "I hate the pills. They taste bad, they're hard to swallow. And I always feel so... so..." Kyla's eyes drop and she falls asleep.

"Tired, I guess." Sora finished.

Hallow and Bunny run/hop over to Sora. "What in bloody hell happened?" Hallow asks.

"Kyla felt sick and threw up some blood. It's one of her side effects." Sora answered.

Hallow's eye twitches, "... blood?"

"Yeah. She lost her heart a long time ago and that's when the side effects started happening. She got a new heart, but the side effects are still there." Sora simply explained.

"Is she OK?" Bunny asked.

"She is now since she took her pills. She's asleep now."

"... blood..." Hallow repeats, "Excuse me..." she turns and leaves.

"Is Hallow all right?" Sora asked.

Bunny shook his head, "Don't know, mate."

Sora is debating in his mind, "Should I go talk to Hallow, or stay and watch Kyla?"

"You can go talk to her. If she lets you."

"All right." Sora then stood up and started walking to where Hallow went. "Mind watching over her for me?"

"Sure, mate." Sora starts going to the trail Hallow went through.

Sora continues down the trail, looking around for Hallow.

After a few seconds, he finds a bloody hand print on a tree.

He examines it for a few secs, "OK..."

He continues walking the direction were Hallow went, but trips over something. He gasps at what he tripped over. A body... a very disfigured one. It wasn't even human.

Sora quickly got up to his feet and continues down the trail, watching his step from tripping over anymore dead bodies.

Soon, he fines large pools of blood and intestines. He then stops at what he sees. Hallow was standing in a middle of a grove, small and large monsters surrounding her. She takes her scythe and slashes one of them in half. Blood splattered around her, oddly not touching her.

Sora stood there and observed what was happening in front of him.

The monster she just slashed reappears, but the body is still slashed. But it looked alive. She pats it on the head and slashes another monster.

Sora continues to observe, "She slashed the monster, it reappears with the wound, she pats it on the head and moves on. These monsters must really like her for this type of treatment." He thought in his mind.

One of the monsters sees him and charges at him. Before Sora moves, the monster stops near it's face, it's giant one eye staring him down.

Sora stares it down with a smirk on his face, "I'm not afraid." A large tongue then licks his face.

"I guess you like me." Sora said, wiping off the remaining saliva on his face.

Hallow freezes and turns her head towards Sora, "Kinsley! Get back over here!" The eye turns and flies back to her. Hallow then gasps when she sees Sora.

"Uh... hi." Sora nervously said.

Hallow glared at him, "... What did you see?"

"Um, I saw a dead body on the way here, you slash a monster in half, it comes back, you give a pat on the back, you slashed another one, Kinsley came over and licked me, you called it back and saw me. Other than that, nothing... sorry." Sora answered.

Hallow sighs, "OK. You kinda did see everything, you wanker." More monsters appear behind Hallow, one of them growling protectively.

"Friends of Hallow, I'm not here to bring harm, just to talk." Sora said, holding his hands slightly up. The monster then stopped growling.

"I thank you for understanding." Sora said as he slowly walked over to Hallow.

Hallow pointed the blade of her scythe at Sora, "Don't, come any closer."

Sora stopped in his tracks, "...Why?"

"Because, you might die." She said as her eyes glow.

"...At this point,... I'll take my chances."

Hallow smiles evilly. "Ok~" She then spins and cuts all the monsters down, Sora ducks the attack, a piece of his quills getting cut off. The monsters disappear as she twirls the scythe in her fingers and it disappears into shadows.

Sora laughs, "Talk about a close shave there."

Hallow laughs a little, "Yeah." Hallow goes over to a tree stump and sits down.

"So, with that out of the way... why did you leave?"

Hallow sighs, "If I tell you, you won't tell a soul. Got it?"

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Sora agreed, also sitting down on the tree stump.

Hallow takes a deep breathe, "Well, fourteen years ago, I snuck in the Tooth Palace to find out my past. When I found my memory teeth, I made the biggest mistake in my life... I found out I had a peaceful life with a mother and a father. I thought I was a happy child... but... I was wrong. A rebel invaded our home. My father was out hunting, so we had no protection... the rebel tied me up and forced me to watch him..." tears formed in her red eyes, "... Raped my mother... he silted her throat and killed her after. My father came home and found the rebel. The rebel killed him... I was all alone. Years later, people kept accusing me of being a vampire. So they burned me to a stake... After that, I reawaken as Halloween. My hair turned from blonde to black. Eyes, brown to red. I was all alone yet again..."

Sora was looking at the ground, his hands tightly gripping the tree stump.

"Something wrong?"

"Not really, just hearing your past makes me feel your pain through it all. I don't know why, maybe I just care too much."

Hallow laughs a little, "You sound like Cupid."

Sora lets out a chuckle, "Maybe."

Hallow gets up and stretches, "Well, we better go back to Bunny and Kyla. Let's go, poppet."

Sora also gets up, "All right. Lead the way."

Hallow takes a different path away from the blood puddles. When they come back, they find Bunny with Kyla on his lap.

"Hey." Sora said as they approached them.

Bunny glances up, "Oh. How'd it go?"

"Fine." Sora simply said.

"Uh, what's the bogger doing?"

"Well, she grabbed my leg and saying in a sad voice, 'Silver.' A tear then escaped her eye."

"Must really miss her friends back home."

Hallow looks at Kyla,"I dunno. Maybe Cupid shot her."

"That would not be likely, if you ask me."

Kyla's ear then twitches, "Guess she's waking up now."

Kyla's eyes start to open as she notices so many people staring at her. "... What?"

"Nothing. Just waiting for ya to wake up." Sora said.

Kyla sits up and yawns, "I had a strange dream with a doll. She kept playing the violin."

"A violin doll... weird." Sora simply said.

"But, Bunny said-" Sora suddenly slaps his hand over her mouth.

"Nothing. He said nothing." Sora said.

Kyla tilted a brow, "Um... OK? What am I sitting on?" she looks up to see Bunny's face. "ACK!" She jumps off, "So sorry!"

"It's fine." Bunny said.

Sora then took his hand away from Hallow, "Sorry."

Hallow sighs, "It's alright. Well," Hallow reaches into her pocket and takes out a pumpkin, "To Transylvania!" She throws it and the portal appears again. She turns to Bunny, "See ya later, mate." she jumps in and the two hedgies follow.

**Done! Another long chapter finished. Now before you guys ask, the pumpkin is actually a squash.. unless it was a joke, and I didn't know that. If I'm the only one who didn't know that, then call me dumb. Anyways so, we met Hallow the Halloween Guardian, North, and Bunny. Three guardians down, more to meet. Next time, do we arrive in Transylvania or have another accidental detour? Only time will tell. So, until then, we will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ho, people! Chapter 3 of the collab story is here. Let's not keep ya waiting, let's do this!**

**Chapter 3 : No one knows what happens in Transylvania**

The trio fall out of the portal and landed in front of a draw bridge. The sky was cloudy with black clouds. The sun's warm glow never to peek through. The forest behind them was filled with dead trees and thunder rumbled.

"Now this is more like it." Sora commented.

Hallow smiles, "Thanks." Hallow flies over to the draw bridge and pulls a hidden lever, making the bridge drop down.

"Thanks to you too." Sora said as he started to walk across the bridge.

Kyla puts her hands behind her head and notices something. A boy flew to Hallow's giant mahogany double doors. His hair was as white and sparkly as snow. He wore a blue hoodie with frost on it and he held a crock stick.

Sora also notices the boy, "Who is that?" He said to himself.

Hallow notices the boy and freezes. "... Why the... Who is he?"

"Don't know. Time we find out." Sora said as he continued down the drawbridge to the giant double doors.

Hallow grabs the two hedgies and smiles evilly, "Let's give him a scare~" she flies to a window and they find themselves in a hall.

"Nice place. Anyways, how do you plan on scaring him?" Sora asked Hallow.

Hallow smiles at the hedgies, "I'm turning you two into my butler and maid." With a snap of her fingers. A swirl of smoke surrounded Kyla and Sora. They grew taller and their fur began to disappear. The smoke disappears and shows Sora and Kyla. Human in a butler outfit and maid uniform. Kyla's hair was long and brown. Her skin was as pale as her sandy muzzle. She blushed in the dress, "Seriously?!"

Sora had a slightly tanned skin color and has his spiky brown hair. He adjusts the tie on his neck, "So, we play pretend. How fun. I've been human before." He then looks at Kyla, which then he gets a faint blush. "Whoa. Nice."

Kyla blushes harder, "S-shut up!" Kyla pulls the rim of her dress under her knees, "I-I hate dresses!" Hallow laughs, "Don't worry, this will only last a few days." She snaps her fingers and turns their eyes red, "There. Now, you look like demons."

"All right." Sora simply said.

Hallow turns her figure into a shadow with glowing red eyes. "Now Kyla, answer the door and let our guest in." Hallow motions Sora to follow and flies upstairs, which Sora then follows her.

Kyla sighs and mopes. She takes a deep breath and looks lifeless as she turns to the door and opens it. "Hello, young master. We were expecting you." He looks at her, confused, "Me?" She nods, "Follow me." The boy enters and she leads him upstairs. She opens a door and they face Sora standing next to Hallow's shadow. Her whole body was hidden in the dark room. Only her red eyes shown. "Greetings," she said with a deep male voice.

"Welcome." Sora greeted in a British accent for some reason, and a good one at that.

"Please, take a seat." Kyla pulls a chair back. He hesitates, but sits down. Kyla then stands next to Hallow while Sora stayed silent as it plays out.

Hallow smiles, "My name is Hallow~ We have been expecting you Jack~" Hallow makes a tentacle zoom over to him and wraps around his person. He lifts him up and his eyes widened as he dropped his staff. Hallow makes him pass out. Kyla panics, "Hey! We're supposed to scare him! Not kill him!" Hallow sighs, "Relax, he's not dead. I knocked him out. We're keeping him for a few days."

"Why are we doing that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." Sora said.

They run to find Hallow, "When they do, they find her exiting a room. She closes the door and bumps into the ex-hedgehogs. "Oh? What is it, poppets?"

"What are you planning?" Kyla said with a growl.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I don't know. Keeping him here for a couple of days, just saying because and leaving the room, that leads to more than just a simple prank." Sora said.

Sora and Kyla corner Hallow. She starts sweating nervously, "Y-you'll never understand..."

Sora raises an eyebrow, "Never understand what?"

Hallow turns her back on them and sadly walks down the hallway. She disappears behind a door and locks it.

"You think that we might have overdone it a bit?" Sora asked.

Kyla shrugged, "I... really don't know anymore."

Sora stood there, thinking.

Kyla sighed, "I don't know what your thinking, but I'm gonna search for our rooms, kay?"

"Sure." Sora agreed.

While Kyla went down the opposite end of the hallway, Sora decided to go talk with Hallow. He went down the hallway Hallow went and knocked on the door she went in, "Hallow, you all right?"

Silence fills the air, until her muffled voice yells, "What do you want, bogger?"

"Just saying sorry for earlier, guess we're just been on edge lately." Sora said.

"*sigh* It's alright. Can you two just roll with me? I'm not killing the guy if that's what your thinking."

"We didn't think of you killing him. Anyways, what now?"

"Go to bed."

"All right. Night, Hallow." He said as he left to where Kyla went.

Kyla turned and corridor and opened a large door. She found a king sized bed in the middle of the room with drapes. Sora walks up the hallway and Kyla asks, "Hey, you want this room?"

Sora thought about it for a sec, "You can take it."

Kyla arched a brow, "You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I might stay up all night anyways. It's a habit of mine."

Kyla sighs, "Fine." Kyla walks in and closes the door.

Sora then went downstairs and into the living room, went to sit on the couch. He leaned back and just sat there, looking up at the ceiling.

The sounds of thunder and lightning shakes the castle a little. "She was right, a storm was coming."

He leans back and crosses his legs. He sat there for awhile, thinking about things. He then rubs his nose a little and brushes his bangs back as the rain and thunder can be heard outside as he sat, looking over at the window. In the window, as the lighting flashed, a shadowed figure appears and it's red eye flashes.

"Uh oh..." Sora said to himself.

Sora jumped off the couch and ran to the window and slammed it open, making the shadow run away.

"Hey, wait!" Sora called out to the shadow, but it only continued to run off.

Sora jumped out and started chasing after it. Rain starts pouring down as he dodges trees and dead shrubs. The shadow then stops in the middle of the forest, with Sora stopping a few yards away.

"Who are you?" Sora called out to it.

The shadow laughed, "WhY yOu AsK, cHiLd?"

"I can't see your face and I never met you. Makes sense if I asked that question." Sora said.

"SeE mY fAcE?" The shadow laughs, "No OnE hAs EvEr SeEn My FaCe." The shadow turns. It was in the shape of a women, but it wasn't wearing any clothes. It's whole body was black, except it's right red eye and it's sharp smile.

"I can see why. You're like a physical manifestation of a shadow." Sora said.

"WhY yEs, I aM cAlLeD a ShAdOw DeMoN." It echoes, "My NaMe Is OmIgI."

Sora took out his Decisive Pumpkin keyblade, "I've heard of you and who you are after."

"Oh ReAlLy? WhAt Am I aFtEr?"

"Not what, who. And that is Kyla."

Omigi smirks, "I'm GuEsSiNg ShE tOlD yOu AbOuT mE. WeLl, YeS aNd No."

"How is it a yes and no?"

"I aM aCtUaLly SeArChInG fOr A cHiLd NaMeD CoSmIn HaLlOwS."

"Why are you looking for this specific child?"

Omigi smiles evilly then snaps her fingers, which she then disappears in a wisp.

"Hey!" Sora called out, but she was already gone. "Damn." He then puts away his keyblade and returns back to the house, entering inside through the open window and closed it once he was inside.

"What were you doing?" A female voice asked. Blue hues filled with sleepiness.

"I saw a shadow at the window and chased after it." Sora answered.

Kyla nods and rubs her right eye, "Ok..."

"Sorry to have woke ya." Sora said.

"It's *yawn* alright."

"But, there was something different about this shadow. It was the shadow demon, named Omigi."

Kyla froze, "... What?"

"Yep, it was her. However, she told me she was also after this child named Cosmin Hallows. Then, she disappeared like a wisp."

Kyla's left eye starts twitching.

"You OK, Kyla?"

Kyla clutches her fists and the Scorpio Opal sword appears. She walks over to the double doors and they open on their own. Her eyes get shadowed out by her bangs as she starts walking out.

"Well, looks like the shadow demon has trouble coming her way." Sora said as he headed after her.

Kyla slowly walked to the middle of the forest and yelled at the top of her lungs, "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE, OMIGI!" Kyla gets to a fighting stance, "COME OUT AND GET ME!" A wisp of shadows appears.

Sora took out his keyblade, this time it was Guardian Soul, as the wisp of shadows formed.

The shadows form Omigi, her red eye gleaming as rain pours harder on them. Omigi laughs, "WhY hElLo KyLa ThE hEdGeHoG, i BeT yOu MiSsEd Me."

"Hell no, you oil smug!" Kyla shouted at her.

Omigi laughs, "Oh? StIlL cAlLiNg Me ThAt? I bEt YoU mIsSeD mY aRmY tHe MoSt."

Shadows then started to pop up from the ground. All of them had eyes of different colors and they all looked like Kyla and Sora. They surrounded the two as Kyla and Sora go back-to-back. "You ready?" Kyla asked, not tearing her eyes away from the shadows.

Sora got in his battle stance and smirked, "Ready."

They both charge. Kyla slices a demon in half and stabbed another, followed up by cutting one head off and sliced another.

Sora swung, slicing two in half, jumped over one behind him and slices its head off. He then stabbed another and sliced its head off.

The shadows they just killed morph back together. Omigi smirks, "I gAvE tHeM a NeW fEaTuRe~"

"Ah, fuck you." Kyla cursed.

"What new feature?" Sora questioned.

"ThEy CaN rEgEnErAtE, lIkE mE. CoMpLeMeNtS oF EgGmAn."

"I now hate him more." Sora commented.

"I know." Kyla sweat dropped.

She and Sora then charges at Omigi, but only to faze right through her and they go crashing into trees. She laughs as she and her army disappears.

Sora got up to his feet, "I hate that trick. Kyla, you all right?"

Kyla covered her mouth as blood spewed out.

"Kyla!" He said as he crouched down next to her.

"I'm fine... I pushed myself to hard."

"Yeah, I got that impression."

Kyla then got to her feet, only for her knees to buckle.

"Need help?" Sora asked.

"No..." she starts walking towards the castle until she tumbles to the ground.

However, Sora quickly caught her before she had hit the ground. "You do need it."

Kyla vomits the red ooze again. "Silver..."

"Hm?" Sora said, confused.

Kyla eyes flutter shut and she grows limp.

Sora panicked, "Kyla? Damn, the pills!" He then picked her up bridal style and ran full speed, making it from the forest to her room in seconds. He then puts her on the bed and took the pills off the dresser. "Kyla, I got the pills."

Kyla didn't respond. Sora just took out... how many pills was it again? Dammit! He took out three and put them in her mouth. He cover her nose and rubbed her throat to help the pills go down.

Kyla's eyes slowly open, "... Silver... is that... you?"

Sora sighs in relief, "Sadly, no. Just me."

Kyla's eyes started to turn red.

"Uh..."

Kyla sits up quickly and vomits all over the bed, but it wasn't blood this time. Then, her arms and legs were starting to swell.

"What the..."

Kyla clutched her head in pain. Vomit spreading on the sheets.

Suddenly, an unknown voice started talking in Sora's head. "I'll tell you what to do: 1) You need a blood shot to stick in her chest. 2) You need water to drip on her eyes since they're dry. And 3) She is going to vomit the pills out soon, so drag her to a toilet."

"Thank you, voice in my head." Sora said to himself. He then took out a blood shot and sticked it in her chest. Then, he got some water from the bathroom and pour 3 or 4 drops on each of her eyes since they were dry. He then helped her up and carried over to a toliet, which she then vomited out the pills as well as some other things.

Kyla's forehead was leaning on the toilet. The vomiting stopped, but her head hurted like a bitch.

"God damn..." Sora said in his head.

Kyla rubbed her head, "Ugh... where the hell am I?"

"You're in a castle that belongs to Hallow." Sora answered.

"... Sora?" Kyla asked, "What... happened?"

"You passed out after a battle and you started throwing up blood. I quickly got you back here and gave you the pills you needed."

Kyla blinks, "Eh? How many pills did you give me?"

"Uh, I was panicking so, I accidentally gave you three instead of two... sorry."

"Did you read the bottle!? Three, the real side effects kick in, more than three, i'll be dead!"

"... I forgot. It was an accident, I was panicking, I couldn't think straight, it was a goddamn mistake! Take your pick, good night." He then walked out of the room to cool off.

Kyla just sat there. Dumbfounded. Ok, it was an accident, and she started to get mad at him for trying to save her. She sighs, gets up and tries to search for the brown haired butler.

Sora walked down the hallway, trying to cool off from his outburst. He then went downstairs and went in the living room again, this time laying down on the couch.

Kyla looked down the corridor and spots Sora. She sighs and turns back down the hall.

Sora looked up at the ceiling in sadness, thinking he should apologize to her. It wasn't her fault, yet it wasn't his either.

Kyla stops in the middle of the hall and runs back. She stops at the end and sees Sora. She crosses her arms and walks over to him.

Sora stayed silent as he heard footsteps come towards him.

Kyla stops behind the couch and sighs, "Look, I usually don't apologize, but I'm sorry. You were rushed. It's all my fault. I should've just stayed out of that fight..."

Sora was surprised at her apologizing. He then sat up, "It's alright. Too bad I don't know how to respond to that, but I just wanna say that I'm sorry as well. I shouldn't have yelled at ya."

"Its alright. I'm used to getting yelled at. Shadow yells at me sometimes. But Rage..." she grows quiet. She changes the subject, "How did you know what to do? You know, the shot and stuff."

"Well, that's the strangest thing. A unknown voice in my head told me. I can't explain it, it just happened."

Kyla arches a brow, "O... K? I thought Quintus was crazy but now."

"Oh no, he's crazier than me. He's unpredictable in his mind."

"Ah. Makes sense."

"Yeah. Wanna sit?"

Kyla shrugs, "Sure." She plops down next to him.

Sora sat there in silence for a few secs before asking, "So, you never explained to me how you got the Opal Sword."

"Eh? Oh, I... actually don't know. But I do know where I got all the others."

"You have more? What are they?"

"The twelve Zodiac Gem Guardian swords. You've already seen the Scorpio Opal and the Leo Peridot."

"2 out of 12, can't wait to see the rest."

"Yup. I'll show you one of them now if you like. Just ask what month you want."

"Uh, September."

Kyla stands up and holds out her hand, "Sapphire sword! Virgo!" A sword with a blue blade and a Virgo sign appears. She points the blade at Sora, "So what do you think?"

"That's awesome. So, your sword changes on which month you choose?"

Kyla nods, "And each one has a special ability. Also, I usually use the Scorpio Opal sword mostly. I was born in October so it's an easy one and don't use up my energy. When I summon others, my energy gets drained. But I wanna get the most powerful Zodiac sword."

"What is it? All the months combined?"

"Eh, something like that. It's called Drago Gold and Silver sword. It's like Excalibur. But it's a HUGE sword! Only the strongest Zodiac Gem Guardian can wield it." Kyla frowns and the sword disappears, "But... I'm... not that strong... I have no heart... I can't unlock it..." she clutches her fist.

"Heart or no heart, you can still unlock it. Getting stronger is one thing, but having the will to get it might be enough."

Kyla tilted a brow, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It was similar with my keyblade. I wasn't originally chosen to use it, but I earned it after a journey... too bad I can't remember the journey of how I truly got it."

Kyla laughs lowly, "Yeah. Same here."

"Of course like your sword, my keyblade can change its appearance as well as a different ability."

Kyla tilts a brow, "Who said my sword changes it's appearance?"

"Sorry, I meant its color, symbol and ability. My keyblade changes by what keychain I put on its hilt."

Kyla shook her head again, "Nope. They are all different swords. It would take a GREAT amount of energy to take them all out."

"Huh, it's a lot more complicated than I thought about that sword."

"You mean 'those swords'."

Yeah, those swords. Of course, it only increases my curiosity of it."

"Well, all I know, that twelve ancestors made them in Egypt. I've met only mine. And she's a dick."

"Wow. Well, one down, eleven to go. It's only a matter of time."

"Yup. But seriously, she lives in our time somehow and she's 5,017 years old. She don't get wrinkles."

"Her youth must be eternal. Impressive."

"Yeah. I guess." The clock chimes, saying it's seven o'clock.

"An all nighter. Wow."

Kyla nods. They both hear a door open and Hallow comes running down. "Oh pumpkins! Kyla! You need to get Jack up! I've seem to have over slept!" Kyla nods and runs upstairs as Hallow then turns into a shadow. "Sora, you come with me." Sora then follows Hallow.

Hallow leads them into the same room as yesterday. Hallow sits in her seat and Sora stands as dead still as possible. Kyla comes in with Jack and sets him to a seat. She then stands on the other side of Hallow. Hallow smiles evilly, "So~ Jackie~"

**And cut! That's good for another chapter. So, we arrive in Transylvania for real this time and some interesting events has unfolded. What will happen next? Well, we'll answer your question when we see you in the next chapter, buh bye!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here, ready to go! Let's go!**

**Chapter 4 : What goes on in Hallow's Castle**

Jack gulped, "What do you want from me?" he asked. Hallow smirks, "I want to play a game~"

"What kind of game?"

"A game of souls~"

"Game of souls?" Sora thought in his head.

Hallow snaps her fingers and Jack falls through the floor. She stands from her chair, "You two can wander around the castle. You cannot go to the basement or my room." She disappears.

"OK..." Sora said.

Kyla tilts a brow, "What is she hiding from us and what is she doing?"

"I don't know what she's hiding, but I hope Jack makes it out alive. Game of souls doesn't sound like fun."

Kyla shrugs. "I guess. But I have a feeling those 'guardians' don't die."

"Maybe. Anyways, what do ya want to do now?"

"I dunno." They hear a loud knock from the door.

"Who could that be?" Sora asked as they walked to the door.

He opens it and Sora gets tackled by a hug, "Hallow-kuuuun!" Kyla holds back a laugh. A lady with a Greek robe, long curly blonde hair, red eyes, and a bow with quivers of arrows was hugging Sora.

Sora was blushing a bit before regaining his composure, "Sorry beautiful, wrong person."

She stops and lets go. She then looks at him in confusion, "When did Hallow get a maid and butler?" Kyla sweat drops, "Yes. Yes we are. Now please leave. Hallow is really busy."

"Oh. Well, I'll wait then. My name is Cupid."

"Nice to meet ya, I'm Sora."

Kyla sighs, "I'm Kyla. Now, what business do you have with Hallow?"

"She's my best friend!"

"Came to hang out, I'm guessing."

"Not really. The guardians sent me to search for Jack Frost. But I wanted to visit Hallow first."

"Ah, I see."

"Well, as you can see, Hallow is busy. Come back later."

"Very busy she is, best to come back later when she is not."

Cupid frowned, "Oh. Ok..." She opens up her feathered wings and leaves flying away.

"Well, we made Cupid frown and leave, what could come next?"

The castle starts to rumble and an explosion is heard in the basement. Hallow goes flying out of the door and slams into Kyla.

Sora caught the two before they flew any further, "Talking about going off with a bang."

Hallow pushes herself off of Kyla and rubs her head. "Wrong button." She zooms back down the basement and slams the door close. Kyla was counting the stars around her head.

"8 stars." Sora chuckled.

She shakes her head, "Owie... the hell happen?"

"A explosion made Hallow fly and slam into ya."

"Why was there an explosion!? This place doesn't make any sense any more!"

"Indeed it doesn't. She said she pressed the wrong button."

"Doesn't she have powers? She could snap her fingers and something might happen. -_-"

"Yeah, I know."

Kyla scratches her chin and walks over to the basement door.

Sora follows, "Whatcha doin?"

"Figuring out what's she's doing." Kyla tries to pull it open, but it won't budge, "A little help?"

"Sure." He then helps out. They pull as hard as they can, but it swings open and they fall down the stairs.

Sora landed at the bottom with Kyla landing on top of him, "That didn't work the way I thought it would."

Kyla gets up and Sora accidentally gets a glimpse under her skirt.

Sora quickly looks away with a blush, "Didn't see it, didn't see it, didn't see it." He said under his breath as he also got up.

Kyla peeks behind from the hallway and finds Jack with his stick. He was in a defense stance and Hallow had her scythe out, still in shadow form.

Sora also peeks behind from the hallway and sees the same thing.

Jack had an angry look on his face, "What do you want from me? Huh? What do you want!?" Hallow laughs, "Nothing, Frost. I just wanted to play a game." Jack charges at Hallow and she blocks him with her scythe.

"This is one screwed up game." Sora whispered to Kyla.

Kyla nods. Hallow smiles evilly, "You can't hurt me~" Jack jumps back and an ice beam almost hits Hallow.

"Of course, ice powers." Sora whispered.

Hallow swings her scythe at him, but he ducks and fires another ice beam. However, the ice beam becomes a misfire and comes straight at Kyla and Sora. They couldn't grab their weapons in time, so Kyla made a fail of a psychic shield. The beam somehow went through the shield, making Sora go in front of Kyla and take the hit.

The beam started to slowly freeze Sora as Kyla's eyes widened, "Why'd you do that, you idiot!?"

"Be mad all you want, I'm just protecting ya. This is colder than I thought."

"Diamond! Aries!" A sword with the symbol of Aries and a clear blade appears. She then starts slamming the blade onto the ice.

"Just watch where you're hitting."

The handle then hits his head, "Alrighty then."

"How about you shut up and let me work." Kyla growls. She slams the blade even harder. "Dammit!"

"What?"

"Diamond is the strongest blade I have! Any other, they will shatter on this coldness! But, diamond is barely making a chip on this stupid ice!"

"Here." He then uses his free hand to summon his Fernir keyblade, "Use my weapon with yours."

Kyla takes it and presses the handles together. The key's blade turns into diamond and Kyla strikes the ice with all her might. The ice shatters into little pieces.

"Awesome job." Sora said as he was shivering a bit.

The key blade and diamond Aries disappear. The fight that was going on was silenced. They peek out and find Hallow on the ground with the stick pointed at her head. She wasn't in her shadow form. Jack had a really pissed off look on his face.

"We better step in." They go out and Kyla yells, "Hey!" Jack turns his head towards them, "What are you doing?" Kyla summoned her Scorpio.

Sora also summoned his keyblade, ready to fight if it leads to that.

Jack moves his crook away from Hallow and points it at Kyla and Sora, "You two stay out of this."

"Too late, Jack." Sora said, getting into his battle stance.

Jack fires a beam of ice on the ground and charges at Kyla. Crook and blade contact with each other. She shoves him away and he fires another beam of ice.

Sora blocks the beam and charges at Jack, swinging and hitting the crook, making Jack fly, only to recover in the air and land on his feet.

Sora and Kyla charged at Jack and Jack was charging at them. Hallow stepped between them and yelled, "STOP YOU BLOODY WANKERS!" They all skid to a halt, a few meters away from Hallow and the three then looks at her.

She crossed her arms, "This castle is centuries years old. You can't destroy any more of it." She turns to Jack, "You know, you're a poor sport. You can't even play a game of tag." She turns her back on them and leaves the basement.

"Uh, OK..." Sora said, confused as his keyblade disappears.

A puff of smoke covers Kyla and Sora and they turn back to their hedgehog selves, but the clothes were still there and they shrank to their sizes.

"Hedgehog butler, never thought I say that."

"Why am I still wearing the dress?!"

Jack just stares at them in confusion, "You two... are hedgehogs?"

"Hang on." Sora then took out his backpack from thin air and pulled out spare clothes for him and Kyla. "Here, Kyla." She then took them. "Anyways, yeah. we're hedgehogs." He said as he zips his backpack back up and puts it on his back.

Kyla disappears in a room and comes out in her normal white collar t-shirt and blue paint splattered jeans. She crosses her arms, "I hate dresses."

"Indeed you do." Sora commented as he disappeared into a room as well and comes out, now wearing a dark gray sleeveless hoodie over a black long sleeved shirt, dark blue pants, and still wearing his normal high top sneakers and one strap backpack on his back.

Kyla tilts a brow, "Why are you wearing clothes when you don't need clothes?"

"I like wearing clothes because it's stylish." Sora simply said.

Kyla face palmed and turns to Jack. "We never properly introduce. I'm Kyla and that lug head is Sora."

"Nice to meet ya, Jack." Sora chuckled.

Jack smiles a little, "Nice to meet you too. Sorry for attacking you. I thought you were demons."

"Well, we were for a little bit." Kyla says.

"Yeah. All a clever disguise."

"Uh huh." Jack said. They all go upstairs, looking for Hallow. She has seemed to have disappeared.

"Hallow? You still here?" Sora called out.

Hallow appears in front of them, upside down. "What do you boggers want?"

"Well, not sure exactly. Oh yeah, someone who happened to be your best friend came over earlier, looking for Jack, but just wanted to stop by. She's left soon after. If you want, I can go find her."

Hallow tilts a brow, "Friend? Cupid?"

"Yep, that was her name."

Hallow's eyes widen, "Oh crap!" She flies out the window in super speed, leaving the three dumbfounded.

"Uh, should we follow or just stay?"

Jack sits on the couch, "Nah. Let's stay out of this."

"All right. Kyla, you?"

Kyla shrugs, "I... Guess so."

"Which one, staying or going?"

"Staying." Kyla said. She stretches her arms and yawns.

"OK." Sora then sits down in a chair.

The three sit in the chair and they all fall asleep on each other. Hallow returns with Cupid and notice the cute sight. Hallow makes "shh" and they tip toe away. Sora yawned, only to continue sleeping.

**All right, there's the end of this chapter. Not as long as the other two, but is still good. Anyways, Hallow's best friend appears, the prank ends and... that's about it. So, until next time, we will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**

**Oh yeah, Cupid belongs to TBG :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, chapter 5 is here and ready to be read! Let's do this!**

**Chapter 5 : One Heck of a Morning**

The next morning, Sora slowly opened his eyes to find himself on the floor.

"That would explain the falling part in my dream." He said to himself as he got up to his feet.

He stretches his arms out and tries to search for the kitchen. Or mess hall in this matter. He searched all downstairs until finally, he found the mess hall. He opens the cupboards, bare. The drawers, empty. The pantry... is filled to the brim with candy!

"Talk about an energy boost." Sora said as he got some gummy bears and gummi worms.

Kyla's eyes started opening and she notices Sora is missing. She hears for sounds as she walks around. She then bumps into the kitchen and walks in to see Sora eating some gummi bears. "Morning, Kyla."

Kyla tilts a brow, "Um... morning?"

"I know, candy for breakfast? Yeah, that's like all they have."

Kyla picks up some Reese's and opens the wrapper, "I'm cool with that." She pops a whole cup in her mouth.

"Sweet." He said before he ate the rest of his gummi bears.

They hear someone come in and looks to see Hallow. She looked at them in confusion, "You know, that candy is a century years old, right?"

"Ah. No wonder the wrapper was different." Kyla said.

"If it is, then it still tastes like you just got them from trick or treating."

"Nope. I just saved them for pranks."

"So, did I just prank myself?"

Hallow nods, "Yup."

Sora sat there in silence for a sec before starting to laugh.

Kyla tilts a brow, "What are you laughing about?"

Sora stopped laughing, "I guess it's possible to prank yourself without even knowing."

Kyla rolls her eyes and her stomach starts rumbling really loudly.

"You all right, Kyla?"

Kyla clutched her tummy, "Um... Yeah. I'm f-" *GRUMBLE!* "WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?!"

"Upstairs, in the bedroom you slept in last night."

Kyla zoomed up there and slammed the door shut. Hallow stood there dumbfounded, "Huh. That was weird."

"Not really, eating candy that's a century old will give you stomachaches."

"So, what is she doing?"

"Going number two."

"What's number 2?"

"Simply, taking a shit."

Hallow blinks, "Still don't know."

"So basically, you don't know much about humans?"

Hallow nods, "But I do know that they can get scared."

"Indeed."

Kyla comes back and she's clutching her stomach and groaning.

"I'll be like that too after that."

Kyla's eye twitches, "I hope so."

"Unfortunately for you, my body is used to eating old food, so I'm immune."

Kyla growls, "Grr..." Hallow sweat drops, "Ok."

"BTW Hallow, where's Cupid?" Sora said as he got up from his seat.

"Still asleep. Same with Jack."

"Ah, OK." He said as he exited the kitchen.

Hallow tilts a brow, "Where're you going?"

"Gonna go outside to train. You two wanna watch? Or if you want, we can have a sparring match." He asked as he headed for the door.

Kyla smirks and looks over at Hallow, "Wanna do a two on one?" Hallow shrugs, "I guess." The two run after him and they summon their weapons.

Sora then summoned his Oblivion keyblade, "All right, I'm game."

Kyla clutches her Scorpio Opal sword and Hallow readies her scythe. "You strike first." Kyla says to Sora.

Sora then turned around, "Don't blink." He then vanished.

Kyla and Hallow go back-to-back, keeping their eyes peeled for the brown hedgehog.

"Time I showed ya how fast I can go." Sora's voice echoed. Then, two illusions of Sora appeared only for a second before disappearing again. Then it repeated, increasing the numbers of illusions each time. 5... 12... 20... then the illusions started moving at supersonic speed around the two and everywhere in the area.

Hallow and Kyla started getting dizzy, but Kyla teleported away. Hallow gasps and then, she gets knocked down by Sora.

Then the illusions stopped. "Not a good idea to stay in one place, Hallow. Kyla?"

Kyla reappears behind Sora and hammers him to the ground with a large mallet and disappears. Hallow turns into a shadow and melts into the ground.

"Cheap shot." Sora said as he got up to his feet and picked up Oblivion.

Hallow appears behind him and turns her scythe into the shape of a mallet and whacks his head, which she then disappears into the ground.

"Gee, it's like we're playing whack a mole." Sora said to himself.

Kyla appears again, hammers Sora and disappears. Hallow appears, smashes him and fades into the ground. This continues for about ten minutes.

"One time... one more time is all I need to start bringing this castle down." Sora growled.

Kyla was about to hammer him one more time, but Sora catches it and throws her at the forming Hallow. The two then hit a tree. Sora claps his hands at them.

"Now that I'm really annoyed, you wanna try your luck against me now?" Sora questioned as he points Oblivion at them and looks at them with red eyes.

Hallow gulps. Kyla rolls her eyes, "With this Mario Mallet, I will defeat you."

"Then, come on!"

Kyla runs up to him and smacks him in the head with the mallet.

He didn't even flinch at the hit, "Nice try."

He grabs the mallet and throws Kyla to the ground, making a huge line of dugged dirt. She stops by a rock and Sora teleports in front of her, slamming his keyblade at her, making her go flying into the air and goes down. She slams on the ground, making a small crater. Sora towers over her and raised his key over his head, ready for the next blow. Kyla's eyes widened as a flashback appears in the back of her mind. "Rage! Please! Don't!" She shields herself with her arms as Sora starts to make his move. But, he stops an inch away from her head.

Sora's eyes widen as he suddenly dropped Oblivion and backed up a bit, "I... I didn't... mean to."

Kyla staggers back, "Rage... don't hurt me... please..." Hallow flies over, "What happened? What's the matter?"

"I don't know, it was all a blur to me." Sora said as he was holding his head.

Hallow patted his back, "It's alright. But... What's wrong with Kyla? I never seen her so scared."

"By my actions, I must have triggered a bad memory from her past... I can hear her memory in my mind... I don't know how, but I can... Rage did something bad to her... make it stop! Why can I hear it!? Get out of my head!" Sora said as tears started forming and started holding his head tighter.

Hallow starts to panic, "Oh bloody hell!" Kyla stops cowering and looks over to Sora. He looked in pain. She rubbed her head in pain, 'I'm gonna regret this.' Kyla wraps her arms around Sora and hugs him. "Sorry..."

Sora was surprised, but quickly hugged back, "I didn't mean to bring up that memory... I'm sorry..."

Kyla pats his back, "It's alright." Kyla lets go, "Rage... He's a wolf chimera. He has eagle wings, and lion claws and tail. We were friends when I was younger. Then he got abusive..."

"That's what I saw... that's why it hurts so much... I wish I was there to protect you... but it's already been done..."

Kyla laughs nervously, "Its alright. Silver was there for me. But the bigger thing is..." Kyla smiles evilly, "I killed Rage and turned him into a doll~"

Sora lets out a psychotic laugh, "He deserved it."

Kyla laughs with him, "Yes he did." Hallow stares at them in confusion, "Um... I never thought you guys would KILL someone."

Sora then stood up and wiped away his tears, "I may be a hero, but I do have a dark side. Of course, I only kill those that deserved it."

Kyla sheepishly laughed, "Yeah... Same here. Heh heh."

Hallow glares at her, "What did you do?"

"Heh heh, well back in Tinseltown, I kinda... Well... I killed everyone and turned them into dolls."

"OK, that... is disturbing."

Kyla laughs again, "Couldn't help it."

"Wait, then what about Taylor and Silver?"

"Taylor lives in Maplevalley and Silver lives in Central Station."

"Ah, I see. So basically, you made Tinseltown your own personal playground?"

Kyla nods, "Yup. It was fun while it lasted. Now I have a collection of dolls in my basement."

"Ah, I see." He said as he walked over and picked up Oblivion.

Kyla popped her fingers, "Yup. I'm a real psycho at times."

"Funny."

Hallow sweat drops, "Bloody hell, man."

"Yeah." Sora said as Oblivion disappeared.

Kyla laughs nervously then rubs her back, "Man, you hit hard kid."

Sora stretched his arms, "Oh, I needed that exercise."

A vein popped up on Kyla's forehead, "But you didn't have to flip out."

"I would when I'm really annoyed, since you two played Wrack a Sora for ten minutes."

Hallow looks over at Kyla, "But where in bloody hell did you get that mallet?" Kyla shrugged, "Mario."

"You got it from Mario? Ha! I would like to see the look on his face."

"Yeah. He was about to hammer Bowser up, but I grabbed it before he could make his move."

"You know, you probably made Mario have a really hard time."

"Hey, I'm buds with Bowser. Even though his daughter Maia hates my guts."

"Ah, I see."

"Yup. So I did Bowser a favor."

"Indeed. So, shall we head back?"

Kyla nods, "Sure. I wonder if Cupid or Jack are awake."

"We'll see." Sora said as they headed back to the castle.

When they return, half of the castle is covered in ice. Hallow's jaw drops at the sight.

"Looks like Jack is awake." Sora said as he walked around.

Hallow's eye twitches, "My... My castle..."

"We know, Hallow, we know."

Her eyes glow redder, "Jackie~ I'm gonna kill~ You~" She then disappears.

"Jack better watches his back. However, why do I think it might not be him?"

"Well, who else has the power of ice? Elsa from Frozen?"

"Yeah, but this is not her dimension. I must be paranoid or something."

"Eh? Ok. Let's go save him from Hallow."

"Yep." Sora said as the two run off to find Jack

They make it to the castle and find Cupid and Jack. "I'm telling you, I didn't do it!"

"I know! Try telling that to Hallow when she finds out!"

"I knew it. Someone else did that." Sora said to himself as they walked over. "You guys see who did this?"

Jack and Cupid look over to the two hedgehogs. "I did!" Cupid said, "But I only saw it's shadow."

"It's shadow? Must have been something instead of someone."

Cupid shrugged, "I don't know. Plus I heard a laugh, like 'Ho ho ho ho!' And it's NOT North."

"If it ain't North that did the laugh, I only know one other person that has that kind of laugh and that's Eggman. But how did he get here if it was him?"

Kyla clutches her fists, "I don't know, and I don't wanna make a guess. But I think Omigi brought him here."

"Omigi can travel between dimensions, which explains how she found us here. That must be possible since the two worked together before."

"Yes. But wait... I know Eggman helped her but didn't he put her in a jar to conceal her for his experiments? It was Omigi... me... and a third. Huh."

"Do you remember who the third one was?"

"Meph... Mepher? No... Mephipes? No... Mephiles? Maybe. Yeah."

"Mephiles? Oh great."

"What?"

"I faced him before, keeps saying to come to the dark side during our encounters. Annoys me a lot."

"Next thing we know it, he says 'Sora. I am your father'."

Sora laughed at that, "That would be so screwed up."

Kyla scratched her chin, "Or what will be worse, Mephiles is my father and Omigi is my mother!"

"That would be very weird." Kyla nods at that.

"So, where has he gone?"

Kyla shrugs, "I don't know."

"Well, we need to find him. If Hallow finds Jack now, there's no telling what will happen."

"I think she'll chop in him down in size." Cupid said while sweat dropping.

"Oh yeah, so we need to find the real culprit and fast."

A large shadow appears in front of them, "Heeeeere's Hallow~"

**Finished! What will happen next? Will Hallow kill Jack? Will Sora and Kyla stop her? We'll see next time. So until then, we will see you in the next chapter, buh bye!**


End file.
